Forgiveness
by AlecGman
Summary: Phillip Blake has decided to take revenge on Rick's group. However, something changes his mind before he can start the attack...


Tension rose in the air as Rick looked through the metal, chain-link fence to see his rival that had returned. Phillip Blake, known as the Governor to many, stood on the tank in front of Rick, looking at him with a grim smile.

"Hello, Rick." The Governor said, smiling.

Rick didn't respond. He simply looked at the Governor and his men, surrounding that portion of the prison. He looked down beneath the Governor to see Hershel and Michonne, who had both been captured by the evil madman.

"Like I said, let's have that talk."

Rick immediately spoke up. "I know things haven't been easy and I know that they haven't been easy for you-"

"Doesn't matter, Rick. All I want is for your group to leave." The Governor said, interrupting Rick.

Rick stared at the man silently.

"We don't want to blast a hole in our new home."

Rick began to think. _How can I convince him? What'll it take?_

"It doesn't have to go down this way. Besides, you have a tank. Why don't you just attack?"

The Governor sighed. "You don't seem to realize why I'm here. We want the prison, whether you like or not. We're taking it."

Rick looked at Hershel, who began to nod at him. The Governor began to grow irritated in his voice.

"I have more people, more firepower. I suggest you leave before you regret it. Rick, we need this prison."

Rick sighed. "I know what's happened in the past, but that doesn't matter now."

"It's not about the past. It's about right now. Now I'm going to give your people until sundown to pack up and get out. That, or you can stay. You know what'll happen then."

"Don't you understand?! There are children, women, people who live here." Rick began to move his talk to the Governor's group. "We took in his people, after the first attack."

The Governor chuckled. "Who's word are they going to take Rick? If you think they'll take yours, you're mistaken."

"Those children? They're sick and won't survive. If you attack us, that would mean their blood on your hands."

The Governor squinted, before smiling. "I'll do what I have to and you know that. Now, if you didn't see, I have a tank. So, I'd suggest you pack up and leave. You don't know how hard it is to let murderers like yourself walk away. What else is there to talk about?"

Rick stared at the Governor; his thoughts racing with something that he never considered before. _Forgiveness. It doesn't matter what we've done before. He only did what it took to survive. What would make me better? Maybe that's it, Maybe he'll let Hershel and Michonne go. _

"Did you hear me, Rick? I said to get out."

As Rick continued to get lost in his thoughts, Hershel turned to the Governor. As soon as he moved, guns began to move towards him.

"Listen, your daughter, would she want to see you like this? There is another way."

The Governor looked at Hershel with frustration, which quickly faded away into a fake smile.

"I'd suggest you'd stay quiet."

"You know it could work." Hershel said, looking at the Governor with calm eyes.

The Governor looked away from Hershel and towards Rick, who was looking back at him.

Inside the inner courtyard, Daryl, Carl, Maggie, and Beth looked through their fence to see Rick talking with the Governor. As soon as Beth saw her dad, she felt like crying. She shook her head and aimed her gun through the chain-link fence, aimed towards the Governor.

Carl slid his rifle through the fence and towards the Governor. _I could take a shot now. Kill the Governor while he isn't looking. _He began to look through his rifle sights, aiming directly at the Governor's head. His finger continued to twitch the trigger. Daryl held Carl's shoulder, calming him down.

"Don't do shit until bullets start flyin', ya hear?" Daryl said, aiming his crossbow through the fence.

"I could shoot the Governor from here." Carl said, looking back towards Daryl.

"And start somethin' ugly." Daryl finished.

The tension that had been started previously only grew more intense as Rick stood there, trying to figure out how to solve the situation peacefully. The Governor rubbed his missing eye with his hands and groaned under his breath. _Intimidation._

"I could shoot you all. Sure, you'll fight back, but it'll be worthless. We'll win, you know we will. That could be avoided. Like I said, it's your choice."

Before Rick could respond, walkers began moving towards the prison. The Governor pulled out his pistol and shot them. _Don't you see how good of a shot I am, Rick? _ He holstered his pistol and looked back towards Rick.

"Noise will only draw more of them over. The longer you wait, the more difficult it will be for to get out of here."

Carl's finger continued to twitch on the trigger. So much so, that he almost accidentally fired. He removed his hand and took a deep breath. Daryl looked at him with a face that only Carl understood. Carl put his hand back on the rifle.

The Governor shook his head. "You've got, maybe, an hour of sunlight left. You might want to leave soon, Rick."

Rick took a deep breath. "We can all live together. There's enough room for all of us."

The Governor was taken aback for a moment. "I agree, but I can't live with Michonne. Not after Woodbury."

"We would never have to see each other."

"It could've, but it just can't."

"I know it's easy to stand there. Weapons ready to fire. I know it would be a hell of a lot harder to live together. I know that. Like you said, noise'll just draw more of them out, they'll take down the fences, and this place is worthless! We can live together."

The Governor jumped down from the tank, grabbed Michonne's katana, and placed it near Hershel's neck. Hershel closed his eyes, calming himself down.

"IS THIS WHAT ANY OF YOU WANT?!" Rick yelled.

No one responded to his cry.

"His old friends? We took them in, they become leaders in what we have here. Now you put down your weapons, walk through those gates, and you're one of us."

Phillip stared at Rick with a questioning look.

"We can let go of all of it and nobody dies. Everyone who's alive, who's made it this far. We've done horrible things, so we could keep going. But we can come back. We're not too far gone. We can come back. We can all change."

Hershel gave Rick a small smile. Phillip stared at the katana in his hand, still at the neck of the elderly man. _Get out of here, Phillip. This is no time for mercy. You'd really think your personality will win. He's a liar, that's all he is. _Phillip stared at Rick, not knowing what he should do next. Before he could decide, he heard a voice from behind him.

"Brian!" Lilly called out.

Phillip turned around to see Lilly holding her daughter in her arms, alive and well. Phillip dropped the katana and walked over to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I overheard. Let's do it. You know it could work."

Phillip gritted his teeth. "No, it can't."

Lilly grabbed his arm and pulled him back to her. "I believe it can. What about Meghan?"

"You want her to live with these people?"

Lilly leaned towards Phillip and kissed him passionately. Phillip returned his feelings in the kiss, hugging her as well.

"Don't do it for me. Do it for Meghan, Brian. Please…"

Phillip shook his head and looked towards the ground. He sighed and walked up to the chain-link fence, standing only a few feet from Rick, his enemy.

Phillip sighed. "E..Ev…Everybody! Drop your weapons."

His army looked at him with complete shock, not knowing how to react to his order.

"Just put them down. We're going in."

Rick closed his eyes and gave a large sigh of relief. Phillip knew he only did it for his family. _Goddamn it! That was the wrong damn choice. I can't do it now. Meghan would see. _

Hershel and Michonne were freed from their bonds by Tara, who knew they were good people as soon as she saw them.

"Follow me. I'll show you the way in." Hershel said, leading the way.

Phillip stayed behind as everyone followed Hershel. He couldn't believe what he had just done. Lilly grabbed his arm.

"Brian, come on. Let's go."

Phillip looked at Meghan, who gave him her signature child smile. Phillip couldn't help but smile back. He nodded to her and began walking with her. They walked inside the prison with the rest of Phillip's group and were brought into the inner courtyard, being looked upon by Carl, Daryl, Beth, and Maggie. Phillip felt a presence behind him and saw Michonne standing behind him. He gave her a stare, but didn't respond. She slowly placed her katana back into her sheath and walked away from the group. Phillip watched as she left, continuing to regret his decision.

Hours passed as Phillip's group was given their own cell block, with proper food and water. Phillip simply sat in his cell as the other members of his group went to sleep. He looked at Lilly and Meghan sleeping on their bunk bed. He heard footsteps and immediately turned to see Hershel standing in his doorway. Phillip instinctively looked for his gun, but it had been confiscated from him.

"Listen, I came by to tell you that I forgive you."

Philip looked at Hershel with a questioning look.

"I know you're still a good man. You proved that outside."

Phillip turned away from Hershel.

"We'll see you soon, alright?"

Phillip didn't respond. Hershel began to walk away.

"Hershel." Phillip said, his voice not loud enough to wake Lilly or Meghan.

Hershel turned around.

"I only did it for my family. If they hadn't been there, I would have."

"I don't believe that. We're not too far gone. It's time for you to get some rest, you'll need it." Hershel said, smiling.

Phillip nodded, smiling back.

Hershel walked away and locked the cell door to the cell block. Phillip simply looked at Lilly and Meghan before sleep almost overtook him with its black presence. His last thought before he fell asleep was one of hope. _I hope I can take this prison. Sooner or later._


End file.
